


Doctor Ziegler's File Cabinet

by doctorziegler



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fisting, BDSM, Collars, Come Inflation, Comeplay, Consensual Kink, Creampie, Cum Dumpster, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fisting, Gangbang, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Speculum, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorziegler/pseuds/doctorziegler
Summary: A collection of various Overwatch drabbles written by yours truly, AKA the filth we find indoctorziegler's closet.Chapter I. McHanzo; dirty talk + phone sexChapter II. Reaper76; fisting + watersportsChapter III. Reaper76 x mob; gangbang + cumdumpChapter IV. McReyes76; shock collar + orgasm denial(To Be Continued)





	1. Call when you want

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at [either](https://twitter.com/heatvisions) of my [twitters](https://twitter.com/DOOMZO) if you'd like to request a porny drabble!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drabble written for the prompt: "mchanzo phone sex / dirty talk"

“Hey, Han, y’there?”

McCree's husky voice coming through his communicator’s earpiece nearly startled Hanzo into firing an arrow off early, fingers twitching against his bowstring in irritation before managing to properly lower the weapon, the Talon goon now momentarily out of the archer's sight. “Where _else_ would I be, Jesse?” As if he’d decided to go club-hopping instead of complete the mission he’d been given by McCree's Overwatch superiors; who did the fool think he was dealing with, _Genji_? “I missed a perfectly lined-up shot, because of you, I'll have you know. He won't be back in range now for at _least_ five minutes, if my calculations of his surveillance circuit are correct—”

“Whoops,” was all McCree offered in makeshift apology, letting out a warm laugh when Hanzo audibly clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Five minutes, though, you said? 'Til he's back?”

There was a wickedness in the American's tone that Hanzo knew all too well; he _wouldn't_ , would he? Not now, of all times? “Jesse…”

McCree chuckled again, this time low in his throat; the familiar, intimate sound sent warmth pooling between Hanzo's legs, his bow lowered completely as he gracefully knelt, making a show of cleaning his arrows— as if he needed _something_ to do with his hands while McCree's disembodied voice ‘kept him company’.

“Keep thinkin’ of the way you looked last night, y'know,” McCree began, that sensual drawl of his inadvertently causing Hanzo's palms to sweat, knees pressing together as he continued to check on the state of his weaponry as a distraction (and in case he was being monitored by the enemy, of course). “That toy filled y’up _nice_ and good, didn’ it? Such a damn slut for cock up yer’ ass, I swear, Han, ‘m gonna have to buy one o’ those monster dildos to stuff in ya’ before long. Else you'll start bitchin’ at me for not fillin’ it up right.“

Hanzo shook, then, palm pressing against his belly for a moment as he remembered all that he and his lover had gotten up to the previous night, after a few drinks and far too much torturous foreplay. “McCree—”

“Ain't done yet, sugar,” but of _course_ he wasn't; only two and a half minutes had gone by, if Hanzo's calculations were correct, and the guard's routine circuit hadn't yet ended.

Which meant that Hanzo was still free to be _harassed_ , unfortunately. ( _Fortunately_ , Hanzo hated himself for thinking; for correcting.)

“Yeah, though, gonna get a big ol’ 'dragon'-sized dick for you to take alongside me, give ya’ that huge American cock yer’ always goin’ on about to stick in that pretty cunt— _and_ a toy so damn big it'll turn y’inside-out, make you swell up for me. You’d love that, right, baby-doll? Wanna feel it in yer’ belly, stuffed to spillin’, my mouth on those perfect tits while I fill ya’ with—”

“ _Dammit_!” Hanzo snapped, more loudly than he’d intended, releasing his newly-notched arrow and firing it into the unsuspecting Talon guard’s skull. “I— I fumbled _another_ shot, thanks to your… perversion. What if I’d _missed_ , Jesse, and my location had been giving away?”

McCree paused a moment, and Hanzo could almost imagine the way he must have looked; lips pursed, cybernetic fingers stroking his unkempt beard as he pondered a suitable response. “That's a trick question, ain't it? Tryna’ trip me up; _I_ see how you play yer’ game, archer. Very sneaky; very _ninja_ -like. See, I _know_ it's a trick, ‘cuz I know well enough that a man o’ _your_ caliber don't ever miss.”

With a long-suffering sigh, Hanzo dropped down from his sniper’s nest, pulling the arrow he’d fired from its place in its victim’s forehead before returning it— blood, brains and all— to his quiver. “I’m hanging up now, ‘cowboy'.”

“Sure thing, Shimada. But, hey, before y'go— my room tonight, or yours?”

Hanzo snorted, the soft footfalls of his prostheses echoing through the corridors as he made to deactivate his comlink. “Always _so_ confident in your game of seduction.”

“I am, yeah.”

“... Yours, then.”

“Roger that, darlin’. Over n’ out.”

Hanzo _would_ say no after McCree’s god-awful sexual advances— especially under circumstances where he’d decided to pull a stunt like this one— one of these days.

… Maybe.

He’d have to wait and see what wickedness McCree came up with next, though, before setting any future punishments in stone.

Damned smooth-talking _Americans_ , Hanzo thought to himself, wondering just what sort of too-expensive liquor he and his lover would be sharing tonight.  
  
[END]

 


	2. From the inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drabble written for the prompt: "R76, pissing + fisting"

He was so _full_ , Jack's fist buried wrist-deep in his asshole, fingers flexing and pumping while driving Gabriel positively delusional with pleasure. He’d never felt it quite like this before, not even when Jack had double penetrated him for the very first time, a dildo and Jack's dick splitting him wide open with each thrust of his lover's hips.

Yeah, he’d been stuffed to spilling then, too, hole tender and used-up and an absolute mess when Jack had finally pulled out, but this— this was _nothing_ like that, a hundred, _thousand_ times more overwhelming, and Gabriel knew he’d grow addicted to it long before the night was over.

“You still with me, Gabe?”

Jack's growl dragged Gabriel back to the oh-so titillating present, the man's rough voice sending a pleasant chill along Gabriel's spine that he didn't bother disguising as anything other than a turned-on shiver. “Yeah, ‘m here; think I'm good,” Gabriel answered, shocked at how calm he sounded, considering— well, considering the current state of things, his split-open asshole included. “You? You having fun back there, _papi_?”

With a wiggle of his ass, Gabe was none too surprised to hear Jack unabashedly moan— God, the man was _so_ predictable, unable to resist a display of Gabriel's wide hips, tiny waist, or fat ass, no matter how otherwise-in charge of the situation he was. “You _really_ gonna ask me that right now? What do you want me to even say, huh? Fine; yeah, you little fucking cock-tease, you're damn right I'm getting off on seeing your sloppy 'cunt' wrapped around my wrist.”

“O _h_ , J— Jack, _fuck—_ ”

Gabriel buried his head in his arms, hips raised high in the air as Jack resumed fist-fucking him in earnest, Gabriel's soft cock bouncing helplessly with every brutal piston of Jack's forearm. It just felt so _good_ ; Gabriel couldn't get over the overwhelming sensation of absolute fullness, his hole too overworked to even squeeze Jack's hand properly anymore, too loose and too fucked-out to be much more than a glory hole for Jack to use however he saw fit.

“Jack, I'm— I think I'm gonna c-come—”

“Not even hard,” Jack murmured, reaching between Gabe's legs with his free hand to envelop the man's dick with his fingers. “Gonna give me a dry orgasm, baby? Get off on having your ass fisted, just like that time I stuffed multiple toys into this filthy hole of yours, huh? You gonna do that for me, Gabe? Christ, you're _such_ a size queen; you're a fucking _whore_ , Gabriel—”

With a particularly harsh thrust of his arm, Jack dug his thumb into Gabriel's loose foreskin, squeezing it between his fingers as Gabriel practically howled, warm liquid oozing from his cock-head and into Jack's palm.

… Into… Jack's… wait a minute; Gabriel wasn't even hard, so, _why_ —

“Shit!”

Gabriel's entire body spasmed as realization dawned on both men simultaneously, going rigid as he tried to force himself to stop pissing. With Jack's hand still buried deep in his ass, though, putting all that pressure on his bladder wholly by accident— stopping the golden stream was nigh impossible, and Gabriel let out a choked sob as he allowed shame to wash over him, unable to hold back from coating Jack's fingertips. This was— this was _humiliating_ , Gabriel thought to himself, on his hands as knees, ass split wide open and on display as he pissed himself, still-flaccid cock cupped in Jack's hand as he did so, as if the other man was still too startled to realize he ought to pull away.

“Jack, I— fuck, I didn't, I didn't think that was going to happen; I—” Gabriel's face was burning hot, his fingers scrambling for purchase against the hardwood floor of their joint quarters as he tried to look over his shoulder, to get some idea of how, exactly, Jack was reacting to all of this; to Gabriel's shame-inducing mistake.

What he saw etched into Jack's handsome features, however, was the exact opposite of what he’d been expecting.

“... Hey, Gabe— if I get you a beer or two,” Jack said breathlessly, pupils blown wide in excitement, pumping his hands simultaneously, both around Gabe's piss-soaked dick and inside his ass, “d’you think you could do it again? Piss, I mean.”

“... _What_ —”

“Wanna feel you do it around my dick,” he explained, confessed, thinly-veiled shame in his voice, and Gabe was shocked to see Jack's face was just as flushed-red as his own. “Wanna— see how it feels when I'm inside you. ... Can we?”

Gabriel was stunned speechless— though only for a moment.

"At _least_ three beers, to start," he corrected, a lazy grin on his face as he reinforced the aforementioned number with his fingers. "Maybe we can see how much you can pour down my throat before I start gagging."

He wouldn't make Jack wait long to fulfill _any_ fantasy, after all.  
  
[END]


	3. Give the people what they want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drabble written for the prompt: "jack morrison / R76, gangbang / cumdump"

“Your turn, boss,” the Blackwatch operative who’d been tenth in line to Jack's fuck-hole said, visibly shaken to his core at the absolute state of blissed-out dishevelment the Strike-Commander had been left in. “That's what you said, yeah? For the rules? You clean him out after ten of us have a go?”

Gabriel purred his wordless affirmation, tracing black-painted nails across the sweat-shiny agent's shoulders as the man passed him by— undoubtedly on his way to grab a quick shower along with the others who’d gone before him, in hopes of getting to partake in rounds three and four of operation: 'fuck Strike-Commander Morrison senseless'.

“Don't take too long, boys,” Gabriel reminded him— as well as the other agents cleaning up under ice-cold sprays in the gym showers just ‘round the corner—, his silky-sweet voice carrying a weight of superiority behind it that none who served under the Blackwatch Commander ever quite understood. “Wouldn't want to miss the show,” this he said quietly, more to himself than to the slew of overzealous, hot-blooded boys rushing to be the first one back ‘in the field’—  _ and _ to Jack, of course; his constant companion. “Isn't that right, Jackie? You'll be _heartbroken_ , if they leave you all alone.”

As soon as Gabriel began to push the speculum inside of Jack's brutalized hole, the debased commander moaned, helplessly drooling onto the gym room’s mat as the o-ring gag in his mouth prevented him from comfortably swallowing. His tongue had long since lolled out of his mouth, peeking out from within the ring; Gabriel wondered how Jack was even able to keep his eyes open, at this point, but it didn't seem like the man was in any way capable of  _ focusing _ .

Gabriel roughly grasped a fistful of pale blond hair, raising Jack's head up off the floor, and— of course, just as he’d suspected, Jack was positively cum-drunk, pupils blown wide and not a fraction of inhibition or hesitation in those pretty blue eyes.

Jack looked euphoric, to say the  _ very _ least.

“ _That_ was the twentieth load, by the way, if you're keeping track,” Gabe proudly informed Jack, the other man humming contented affirmation in his the back of throat. “Give the boys a few more minutes  and they'll be good to go again. … That is, if  _ you're _ good for ten more…?”

“ _ Uh _ ,” Jack moaned, squirming beneath Gabriel's exploratory touch, struggling awkwardly against the brutally-tight bindings that kept his arms twisted behind his back; made it impossible to do much more than simply lay there, ass-up and face-down. “Uh  _ hhh _ , uh huh!”

Gabriel clicked his tongue, playfully dismissive, moving back to spread Jack's ass cheeks wide apart— enough spunk still visible deep inside of and at the very entrance of Jack's asshole that it came as no surprise to Gabriel that his lover's belly had begun swelling up. “As if you’d _ever_ say no to ten more dicks,” Gabe dipped two fingers into Jack's stretched hole, taking far too much pleasure in the fact that, in his current state, Jack probably couldn't even  _ tell _ he was being fingered. “They love this, though; you know that. My boys _love_ being able to do this for you.  They ‘like making big daddy's wish come true’, is how they’ve said it to me. Isn’t that just  _ so _ sweet? ‘Daddy'. Like they want you to give them some new brothers to play with.”

As he spewed his filth, Gabriel looped his fingers into the collar around Jack's neck, using it as leverage to force the man onto his knees—

And forcing him to spill over a dozen loads of cum onto the mat, asshole pulled wide open by the speculum.

Jack whined in distress at the sudden loss, eyes going wide and aware, scrambling out of Gabriel's grip as he sat on the floor, practically rubbing his hole against the sticky white mess he’d made— as if, by willpower alone, he could inject all of that wasted cum back inside himself.

“Oh _no_ ,” Gabe said, biting sarcasm in his singsong, “would you look at _that_.” Gabriel stood, doing his damnedest not to let Jack see just how severely his own legs were shaking from arousal alone. “Hey, boys? You’d best hurry up; he's  _ empty _ again. Poor,  _ poor _ Jack.”

Jack was still rutting against the mat when the Blackwatch operatives— some fresh faces, and some who’d already fucked Jack twice today— came into the room, looking back and forth between both their commanding officers as if they hadn't the faintest idea where to begin.

“Fuck him ‘til he's satisfied,” Gabriel instructed from his nearby seat atop a leather sofa, filing his nails, looking almost disinterested in the obscene goings-on all around him. “Strike-Commander’s orders. Oh, and don't mind me— I’m just on  _ clean _ - _ up _ duty today.”  
  
[END]


	4. That's a fine-looking high horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drabble written for the prompt: "mcreyes76 shock collar / orgasm denial"

“He's getting too close again,” Gabriel insisted, circling the two intertwined men like a predator would its chosen prey. “It'll be on _your_ head, Morrison, if he comes without permission. You keep pushing the brat too damn hard.”

“Am I? What's the point of all this, then, huh? If not to teach your ‘dog' a thing or two about humility,” Jack's speech is uneven; he's breathless, sheathing himself to the hilt in McCree’s loosened hole over and over again, despite Gabriel's insistence that he ought to slow down. He's positively relentless, fucking into the boy like he's little more than a _thing_ — a glory hole, a sex toy to be shared between his two highest-ranking superiors. “ _You're_ the one with all the power, Gabe; you think I've got him too close to the edge, then, well. _Do_ something about it.”

Piercing blue eyes flicked towards the small remote control nestled against Reyes’ palm— the one not currently occupied with fondling those gorgeous tits of his, Jack noted, even as he stalked, intimidating, around he and Jesse—, the wordless reminder reaching Gabriel that despite the fact he was using Jack's dick as ‘punishment', this whole session rested wholly in Gabriel's more than capable hands.

This was _Gabe's_ lesson to McCree; Jack was simply along for the ride.

Pun not intended.

“What do you say, pup?” Gabriel squatted next to Jesse's shoulder, the boy’s face pressed flush against the plush carpet of the Strike-Commander’s office. Furious splotches of rug-burn were already obvious on Jesse's cheeks, wrists, elbows, back, and knees from how hard Jack was screwing him into it, and Gabe wondered if Jesse wouldn't have to take the day off tomorrow, for the poor state he was undoubtedly going to be left in once both commanders were through with him. “Getting a little too close for comfort?”

“N-No, sir,” McCree lied, through his teeth, that too-big-for-his-age cock bouncing between his thighs as Jack, spurred on by that honeyed voice, began fucking him harder still. “I’m— I'm _fine_ —”

“Like hell you are,” Reyes said through a snarl, grabbing a fistful of Jesse's mussed-up hair, exposing the shock collar wrapped around the boy's neck to Jack and eliciting a throaty moan from the other man. “Don't you lie to me, McCree, you little _bitch_ — or do you think I won't know? Do you think I _like_ seeing you split open on his— on _my_ husband's dick? Christ; don't be so fucking conceited.”

“ _B_ -Boss—”

A loud slap responded throughout the room, from both ends of Jesse's body— Reyes’ hand connecting with the boy's face, while Morrison did the same to one of the boy’s already spanked-swollen ass cheeks.

“‘ _Boss_ ’? Right now? Really?” Gabriel clicked his tongue, shaking his head in disappointment as he reached beneath the trembling, sobbing Jesse's body, unforgiving grip now viced around his cock. “Try again.”

As soon as Gabriel began to jerk him off, focusing far too much attention on his floppy foreskin and the sensitive head tucked inside, Jesse keened in excitement, fucking himself back on Jack's cock and against Gabriel's palm in perfect rhythm. “Sorry, _I_ — I’m sorry, daddy; please, boss—  _daddy_ , please, I just wanna come!”

Jack shuddered at Jesse's shameless plea, sinking his teeth into the boy's Deadlock-branded shoulder as he leaned over him, now obviously chasing after his own orgasm with renewed vigor.

 _Reyes_ , however, was unmoved by McCree's desperation, settling back onto his heels while he continued stroking the boy's dick with obvious disinterest. “Fine. Get him there, Jack,” he instructed, thumb hovering over the remote still in hand. “Give him what he wants.”

As if his prayers had been answered from on-high, Jesse practically howled his excitement, riding Jack like a bucking bronco as his climax— staved-off for hours— finally began to approach him in earnest. “Yeah, _yeah_ , daddy, ‘m gonna, ‘m _really_ gonna—”

“That's too bad,” Gabriel said dryly, pressing the shock collar’s remote button and sending an overwhelming tremor through Jesse's overworked body for what must have been the sixth time since they’d started this little ‘experiment'— this, as Jack had so aptly put it, ‘lesson in humility’.

 _Jack_ would get off, of course— blowing a third load into McCree's creamy asshole as Gabriel shocked him, the electricity-induced spasms and teeth-chattering from Jesse only managing to intensify the man's orgasm. Gabe didn't know why he was surprised his lover was enjoying this so much; violence and sex were like two of Morrison's favorite pastimes combined, so no wonder he was showing no sign of tiring, not even post-orgasm.

Jesse, though? _He_ wasn't getting off. Hell no.

Not yet.

Not ‘til he’d learned some proper _etiquette_ .  
  
[END]


End file.
